


The One She Spared

by chesomnia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, TW for kidnapping dubious consent threats of violence bugs and general nastiness, This was going to be reader-insert, but im terrible at that, honestly i should probably see a therapist but oops, mentioned parasitism, not gonna lie this kind of makes me think of stockholm syndrome, self-indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesomnia/pseuds/chesomnia
Summary: Working title, honestly I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just a useless lesbian in love with fictional dommy mommy Alcina.Basically, protagonist is kidnapped by the Dimitrescus because of the wine situation, but Alcina just decides to keep her as a pet. Lots of threats of violence/killing/death, and yeah, this is just self-indulgent nastiness.Rating will probably go up. It's been a while since I've written, so I'm just easing back into it. Also, the game isn't out yet, so the majority of this is speculative, and this will probably age like milk instead of a fine wine... This was going to be reader-insert (you/your), but I tried, and it just wasn't as good as writing 1st person, so...it's still kind of reader-insert, maybe? Protagonist doesn't have a name, so...yeah.
Relationships: Daniela/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	The One She Spared

I wasn’t anyone special. I wasn't very popular on social media; my selfies were only enjoyed by close friends and family (and the occasional creep sliding into my DMs). I didn’t have many friends either. I was shy and introverted, and generally kept to myself. I was decent in school, but not a genius by any means. While I loved video games, I wasn’t great at them. I wasn’t bad by any means, but I could never go pro. Nothing made me stand out, or made me special. I was only ever seen romantically by a couple of boys in high school, whose half-hearted relationships only lasted a couple of months. I ended up coming out during my last year. 

Things started getting shaken up when an unfamiliar face seemed to follow me everywhere I went. The unfamiliar woman was pretty; she had shoulder-length blonde hair and pale skin. I had never seen her in the sunlight, though. She always wore a black hoodie and black jeans, and the hood was always up. On the rare occasions I would spot the blonde during the day, she was hiding in a building’s shadow. At night, she was more brazen, stepping out of the shadows to sit on benches near the sidewalk. I ignored her. She made me feel uneasy. She always happened to be right where I was, and I would swear she could teleport. 

Things only kept getting worse after that. 

A week after I first noticed the strange woman, clouds of black bugs started buzzing around campus. It started out as an annoying inconvenience, with the flies constantly landing on me and other students. A few days later, the flies started biting. I was only bitten a couple of times, but I overheard other students getting mauled by swarms of them. I was always on edge; they were constantly buzzing around me, no matter how clean I was. I swear, I showered daily and I had a relatively clean apartment. A week after the flies started biting, the local hospital was overloaded with cases of flies bursting through students’ skin. I could hear the screams of agony and disgust from inside the hospital even when I was across the street from it. The flies kept hovering around me, even increasing in number. My roommate quietly moved out while I was in class, when I was still allowed in class. The next day, the university issued a warning to me. The flies had to go. There was no rule against flies, but surely the university never thought they’d need to punish students for bringing a cloud of flies everywhere they went. I was fired from my job in retail. Although I was secretly grateful that I didn’t have to work at that god-forsaken place anymore, I didn’t have an income anymore. 

Whenever anyone came near me, the flies would swarm them and bite them. I was more of an outcast than before, than I had ever been. I couldn’t even attend class. I couldn’t go for a walk without people running at the sight of me. I became more obsessive over showering. I showered twice per day now, scrubbing myself until my skin was red. I vacuumed my apartment obsessively. I kept the garbage cans empty, throwing trash directly into the outdoor dumpster instead of letting it sit in my apartment for a moment longer. No matter how viciously I scrubbed my floors, my furniture, or even the ceiling of my apartment, the flies stayed. I searched online for advice; this couldn’t be the first time a swarm of flies decided to personally ruin someone’s life. My searches were futile, only turning up conspiracy theories about vampires, the government, a series of suicides, and something called the Umbrella Corporation. Although I had to admit that it was odd that the suicides almost occurred on a schedule, and that none of them were investigated further. The vampire situation was a bit too much, even though I  _ did _ have a cloud of flies following me every second of every day. 

I sincerely regretted not looking into the vampire-government-suicide-umbrella theories a bit more. I was having a nightmare one night, dreaming of flies burrowing into my skin and laying eggs under my skin and behind my eyes. The flies even invaded my dreams now. I awoke to something much worse. The unfamiliar woman who was stalking me before was now standing at the foot of my bed. She was different now, though. She had an odd symbol on her forehead, and her eyes seemed to glow yellow in the dark. She wore a hooded black robe now, instead of the hoodie and black jeans. My heart began to pound in my chest, and my eyes were wide in shock. I desperately pushed myself against the headboard of my bed, wishing I could pass through it, pass through the walls, and escape. She held up my phone with a laugh.

“I’ve got to talk with Mother about how long this whole process takes...if we took much longer, you might have actually investigated.” She chuckled, then crushed my phone in her hand. My blood ran cold. The pieces of plastic and silicone fell to the ground. Then, she raised her other hand, revealing a small syringe. My eyes darted around the room in a panic, looking for something, anything I could use to stop this woman long enough to escape. Unfortunately, she stood between me and the only formidable object in my bedroom; a pair of scissors. She laughed again, and flies swarmed me until I was completely covered. I could feel every little twitch of every little leg. They crawled on my ears, buzzing loud. They crawled under my shirt. They crawled under my socks. I was going to puke. “If you move, they’ll lay eggs under your skin. I’ve heard it’s excruciating. Maybe it’s a fate worse than death?” She crawled on top of me. In any other situation, I’d be incredibly turned on, but with flies all over my body and a syringe filled with god-knows-what, my body wasn’t thinking about sex. My breathing quickened, and I damn near inhaled a fly. My body shook as I spiraled into a coughing fit, and she reeled back in laughter. I struggled to stop coughing; if I coughed much more I would have vomited all over myself. I didn’t think it was funny, although I was shocked that I wasn’t covered in insect eggs. “I suppose I can forgive that one. Just hold your breath, I’m not killing you yet.” She hummed cheerfully, leaning back over me and injecting my vein with the liquid. My eyes screwed shut; it burned like hell. The bugs flew off of me, much to my relief, disappearing in front of my eyes. I was losing consciousness, slowly going limp. She unzipped a large duffel bag, large enough to hold a body. My body. I passed out as she lifted me from my bed. 

  
  
  
  


“Well, well, well…” I awoke to a deep, yet feminine voice. My eyes opened slowly, but a memory of what happened shocked my heart into overdrive. My eyes flew open. A white dress filled my vision. I looked up to see the wearer of the dress, but my eyes only met her hips. I looked up further, and now that I was practically looking at the ceiling, I could see her face. I noticed her pale white skin first, the same shade as the creepy woman who followed me around campus. Then, her eyes, which shone in the dim light, were a tad darker than the blonde woman’s eyes. She wore a giant hat, the brim’s shadow covered me from the minimal light of the candles. Her eyes met mine. I shut my eyes immediately, regretting that I had even opened them to begin with. My limbs still felt numb, and I didn’t even know where I was. Trying to run away wasn’t an option. “Open your eyes, little one.” I did as she said, feeling an instinctive urge to obey. “There you are.” She chuckled, then leaned over me, bending at the waist. I couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, it probably wasn’t, but she was offering a full view of her cleavage, and it was impossible for me to ignore. I couldn’t help myself. My eyes dipped down from her face to her chest; I quickly brought my eyes back to her own. Ogling this woman would probably only get me killed sooner, or more painfully. The blonde woman who had brought me here stepped into view, standing next to the woman in the white dress. I almost laughed in disbelief; this was ridiculous. I was having a fever dream, surely. Maybe I was having a bad trip. She made the blonde look like a child next to her; I clearly remembered the blonde being a bit taller than me. 

“What do you think?” The blonde asked. Her eyes raked over my body. “Wine? Or mine?” A shiver ran down my spine. 

“Patience, Daniela.” The taller woman spoke softly, and the blonde’s face lost all sign of malice. She looked up at the woman in the white dress, brows raised in confusion. “Let me examine her a little more closely.” 

“Yes, Mother.” The blonde, apparently named Daniela, spoke coolly. Her tone was even; it almost sounded professional. She approached me, and re-zipped the duffel bag. I didn’t even realize I was still in it. I felt myself lifted up. A quiet squeak of fear slipped past my lips as she tossed me, catching me in her arms again. I felt nauseous.

“Be nice. This one is rather cute.” I heard the woman called “Mother” chastise the blonde. I didn’t know whether to celebrate or cry. What did it mean if I was “cute”? Would I suffer more? Would I suffer less? Would they let me go? I just curled up as tightly as I could, terrified, hoping that this would all end soon. I was set down once more, to my relief, but somewhere above the ground this time. I watched as the zipper slid down the bag, revealing the tall woman’s face. Her brows furrowed at my curled posture. “Come on, now.” She sighed, wrapping her fingers around my ankle-- her fingers completely covered my ankle. Her hand was massive. It was to be expected from such a tall woman, but I hadn’t really thought about her hands. Her skin was freezing cold. I tugged my leg closer instinctively from the cold. “Oh, don’t be such a brat.” She grumbled, her tone growing dark. “If you’re going to be so much trouble, I’ll just have you drained in the cellar. You’d make a fine wine.” My heart rate shot up again, pounding against my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes. I screwed my eyes shut, and relaxed my leg. She easily pulled it out, exposing it to the cold. She let go, and pulled my other leg out. I let her position them how she pleased, allowing her to roll me onto my back. She held each of my wrists in just a few fingers, easily pulling them to my sides, away from my chest. I couldn’t help but shiver; the room was freezing, the table was freezing, her hands were freezing, and all I wanted was to curl up, go back to sleep, and wake up in my apartment. Despite the ice-cold air, I remained in the position she placed me in, limbs spread out like a starfish. “Open your eyes.” She said, sounding frustrated. “I’m just looking at you. Relax.” I opened my eyes, gazing up at the ceiling. Her long fingers traced over my neck, then ran over the curves of my collarbone. I couldn’t help but tense up. I heard her hum softly, lifting her hands from my chest. “Look at me, little one.” I did as she said. Her expression was soft, almost kind. “Do you think you can walk?” 

“I-I don’t know.” I cursed myself in my mind for stuttering. The combination of nervousness and the cold made it impossible not to, but any slip-up could result in my death. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she pressed the pads of her fingers to my pulse point. I could feel her occluding the blood flow to my brain, and her nails pressing into my jaw. She could easily slice through my jugular vein, into my carotid artery. I’d spew blood like a fire hose. 

“You’re fearful. There is no reason to be fearful. Stop shivering.” 

“Mother, if I may,” I heard Daniela’s voice, followed by footsteps approaching you, “it was much warmer in this one’s home. She might be more compliant if she’s warmed. Humans shiver when they’re cold.” 

“Watch her. Keep her still. Do not hurt her. I will return in a moment.” The tall woman ordered, then spun around and walked away. 

“Are you really cold? Or just scared?” Daniela’s voice dropped an octave now that she was speaking to me. Her eyes darkened, and she looked at me as if I had committed the worst sin in existence by shaking in the presence of the tall woman. 

“B-Both?” I squeaked out. I had no idea what the right answer was, and I just wanted to go home. If I just told the truth, maybe they could show a little mercy. 

“Mother doesn’t usually interact with humans. Your fear is annoying to her.” Daniela leaned over me, her face hovering mere centimeters from my own. “I suppose you are pretty, though.” I had no idea how to respond to that. She was pretty too, and the tall woman was nothing short of stunning, but they kidnapped me. They were going to kill me. It was not the time for compliments. I kept my mouth shut. “You aren’t lying, right? You’re both cold and scared? Warming you will calm you down?” I nodded. “Good. If Mother ends up doing all of this for nothing, she’ll be pissed. Really pissed.” She stepped away from me, giving me a little room to breathe. 

I was grateful when the tall woman returned, carrying a massive, cozy-looking blanket with her. I damn near jumped up and took the blanket, but these women were the only ones deciding if I’d live or die. I stayed motionless, frozen, on the table. She laid the blanket over me; it was cold, but it would insulate me, at least.

“You may relax. Warm yourself up.” She said, and immediately I curled up. A massive shiver ran through every muscle in my body, but the heat it created was trapped by the blanket. “Is this normal?” She asked. I peeked up from under the blanket, and saw that she was speaking to Daniela. 

“It is. She’s warming herself.” Daniela replied. I clutched the blanket against myself tightly. Now that I could think a little more quickly, I regretted being so eager to take the blanket. They could take the blanket away, and use it as leverage. They’d probably think I’m weak for being so compliant, and for how easily I accepted the blanket. Humans, in general, were probably weak to them already, but I was acting like a lost puppy. The tall woman snapping her fingers in my face startled me out of my thoughts.

“Did you hear what I said, little one?” I shook my head, and she sighed. “I won’t repeat myself again. You will call me ‘Mistress’. Daniela will show you to your quarters, and you will not leave your quarters unless you are accompanied by Daniela or myself. You will not speak to anyone besides my daughters or myself. You will obey my every order. You will never tell a lie when you are on Dimitrescu property. You will wear only what I give you to wear. You will eat only what Daniela or I give you. You will be silent unless spoken to. You are my property. You are only alive because I allow it, and I am the only one who can take your life away. If you do not know if you are allowed to do something, you may ask myself or any of my daughters. If you break any of the rules I have set for you, you will be punished. Each time you break a rule, the punishment will be more severe. If you become more trouble than you’re worth, I will kill you.” She flexed her fingers, and metal-like claws sprang forth from her gloves. “Questions?” 

“N-No, er, well, yes, I do have questions.” I quickly corrected myself. I couldn’t break a rule within seconds of hearing them. I couldn’t get punished already. I didn’t even know what that punishment would consist of. 

“Why did you say no?” The Mistress raised an eyebrow at me. I shrunk under the blanket, pressing my back into the giant table I was set on.

“I’m sorry-”

“Ah, did I forget to mention that you must answer every question that I, or my daughters, ask of you? Failure to answer the question, or lying in response to the question, will result in punishment. Do not waste my time with apologies. Answer promptly.” 

“I was scared, Mistress. I still am. I don’t want to ask the wrong questions.” I hastily replied. 

“If you ask a question I don’t want you to know the answer to, I will tell you. You won’t ask that question again.” She said, as if it was obvious she wouldn’t kill me for asking something offensive, but would totally kill me if I told a couple of little white lies. 

“How can you tell if I’m lying?” I asked, deciding to start with safer, simpler questions. 

“Tell a lie. It is an order from me, so you are not breaking a rule.” She explained before I could ask. 

“I know where I am.” I replied, clearly a blatant lie. 

“Lie.” Daniela chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Of course you don’t know where you are. Tell me a random lie later, a good one, and sprinkle it in with normal conversation. You’ll get your answer then.” I looked to the Mistress, unsure if this future lie would result in punishment. 

“Only that one lie.” She replied. 

“What is your name?” I cautiously pried.

“You have to earn the privilege of knowing my name.” 

“Where are we?” I pressed a little more.

“You don’t need to know that.” I figured it was useless to keep prying into the Mistress’s personal life, and decided to change the topic. I didn’t need to get on her bad side by prying too much.

“What if I forget a rule, and break it on accident?” 

“You’ll be punished, and the punishment will make you remember the rule.” 

“How bad are the punishments?” 

“It depends on the situation. You may be starved, slapped, or killed.”

“Can I have a list of the rules?” I couldn’t remember most of what she said at this point; my head was spinning when she told me the rules, and it was still spinning now.

“Daniela can write a list for you later.”

“Will I ever have more freedom than this?” 

“That depends on your behavior.” 

“What kind of orders will you ask of me?”

“Anything I want. I may want to drink your blood, I may want a massage, I may want companionship while I work…I won’t order you to do anything that is dangerous. You’re just a mortal.” She shrugged. 

“I think that’s all of my questions.” I respond cautiously. The Mistress looks to Daniela, who nods. 

“Daniela will show you to your quarters. I will bring new clothes for you to wear in a moment. You may settle in. If you need anything, ask Daniela. This little endeavor has drained me of all of my personal time.” She patted the top of my head fondly. By the time I realized what I was doing, it was too late. A smile had crept onto my lips. I couldn’t stop it. “Don’t cause trouble, little one. I really don’t want to kill you.” With that, she turned her back to me and left. I turned my gaze to Daniela, feeling a little more confident. As terrifying as it was to hear that the Mistress was the only one allowed to kill me, it was oddly comforting. Daniela couldn’t kill me. Maybe Daniela couldn’t hurt me or torture me, either. 

“Well, follow me, I guess…” The blonde sighed. I scooted to the edge of the table, and hopped off of it, but didn’t approach her. I still didn’t want to risk it. “You heard her, I’m not allowed to kill you. I won’t hurt you, either.” 

“Sorry, I’m just...not really used to being kidnapped and having my life threatened.” I mumbled the last part bitterly, hoping Daniela didn’t hear. She let out a loud laugh, looking at me with bright eyes. 

“Nice, at least you aren’t a  _ total _ pushover. Just mostly a pushover.” She chuckled, turning around and walking out. I followed, keeping the blanket clasped tightly around my body. She led me out of the room, and into the room I first opened my eyes in. I couldn’t help but gawk at the scenery, now that I wasn’t in the middle of an adrenaline rush. It was dimly lit, but it didn’t need to be bright to be beautiful. The dim candlelight was enough to highlight the gold accents to the furniture. The chandelier shimmered like a golden moon, instead of mimicking the harsh glare of the sun. The reds and the golds and the dim lighting gave the room a moody atmosphere, maybe even bordering on seductive. I wasn’t sure what these two were; just that they weren’t human. If they were succubi, I wouldn’t be surprised. Daniela would attract the people who liked the “girl next door” kind of vibe. The Mistress, however, would probably attract the kinkier sort. She’d be the epitome of “Dommy Mommy”. She  _ did _ mention drinking blood, though, which doesn’t strike me as a succubus thing. I didn’t even think succubi were real until now, though. There was probably a lot I didn’t know. Maybe succubi drank blood. Maybe all demons did. “You have questions again?” Daniela chuckled, turning around and walking backwards. “Ask me. I won’t bite.” 

“You aren’t human, are you?” I asked, not wanting to offend her or the Mistress by insinuating that they were demons or evil. They kind of were, but I needed to stay in their good graces. 

“I was wondering when you’d ask.” She grinned. “We’re basically vampires.” 

“As in, you’re not vampires?” I asked. She just shrugged. 

“Mother and I are different, but neither of us are vampires. We’re similar to vampires. We drink blood to survive, and we’re kind of immortal, and that’s probably all you need to know.” She clarified, turning back around. “I know that’s kind of an unsatisfying answer.” 

“If Mistress hasn’t interacted with humans much before, why am I here now? Why am I being given special treatment?” 

“I don’t know. She thinks you’re cute, and doesn’t want to kill you. We’ll just get another girl from the area to drink.” I stopped dead in my tracks after she said that. She turned, no longer hearing my footsteps behind her. “I shouldn’t have said that, should I? Don’t think about it. Come on.” 

“How much of what I saw online is true?” I asked, beginning to shake again. That ridiculous theory was becoming more tangible with every new tidbit I learned from Daniela. It was real. The string of suicides that the government covered up, and the vampires, they were real, kind of. And because I survived, because they let me live, an innocent person’s life would be lost. “Those girls didn’t commit suicide, you killed-” 

“Don’t.” She took a couple of steps toward me, her eyes growing dark. “You don’t need to know. You don’t need to think about it. What you  _ do _ need, is to shut up. Do as you’re told. Don’t ask me any more questions.” I shrunk under her intense gaze. Even if she wasn’t allowed to kill me, I didn’t recall the Mistress saying that Daniela wasn’t allowed to punish me herself. Maybe I could ask the Mistress, but I wasn’t allowed to speak unless I was spoken to. I’d have to do a little investigating on my own. Until then, I’d stick to the rules, and not cause any trouble. 

Daniela took a key from her necklace after a few minutes of walking in awkward silence, and unlocked a door in a hallway full of giant things. Giant paintings, giant doors, giant chests, giant...everything. The ceiling was tall. I wondered if everything here was massive, if everything here was custom-built for the Mistress. The door creaked loudly, a layer of dark grey dust falling onto us. I waved the dust away frantically, coughing and trying to blink it out of my eyes. 

“Sorry, we haven’t had a human here since...I don’t know when. At least fifty years.” I gasped in response, instantly regretting it. I got a lung-full of dust and burst into a coughing fit. Daniela winced at my sudden change in demeanor, and looked at me like I was insane. 

“Sorry.” I wheezed between coughs. “I got dust,” I paused to cough, my breath caught in my throat, “in my throat.” 

“Asthma?” She asked. I shook my head, still coughing. “Damn, humans are more sensitive than I thought.” She groaned, and led me into the room. It was...mostly empty. I was incredibly underwhelmed at the sheer emptiness of the space. It was a large space, and I was grateful for that, but there wasn’t anywhere for me to rest. There was a human-sized dresser, and a giant mirror secured to the wall. That was it. “So...it should go without saying that I have no idea how to take care of you, and neither does Mother.” She mumbled quietly, shutting the door behind us after we stepped in. “You can keep that blanket, if you need it.” 

“Yes, please.” I clutched the blanket tighter; I’d be doomed without it. 

“This is your living space, I guess…” She walked over to the dresser, which was near the door, and opened a couple of the drawers. Dust fluttered to the floor with each movement. “This is where you’ll keep the clothes that Mother gives you, and maybe some other stuff, if you need to.” She walked to the mirror, which was on the wall opposite the door. I followed her to it, but kept my distance. It, too, was covered in dust. “A mirror, for...making sure you look okay, I guess?” She shrugged. I looked at the wall adjacent to the mirror’s wall, noticing a normal-sized door. I pointed to it. 

“What’s that?” 

“I think it’s a bathroom.” Daniela spoke cautiously, and opened the door. It had no lock on it, but as with everything else related to this room, as soon as it moved, it flung a new layer of dust all over us. My eyes watered; some dust definitely got in there. I sniffled, then sneezed. I wiped at my eyes, which only put more dust into them. “Are you okay?” She pried open one of my eyes; I recoiled in pain, backing away.

“Dust. Everywhere.” I sniffled, then sneezed. Then, I sneezed again, and again, and again. Seeing me like this, Daniela probably thought I was already more trouble than I was worth, whether I behaved or not. 

“Yeah, this room really should get cleaned.” She sighed, resting her hands on her hips. “Tell you what; I’ll yell at my sisters, and they’ll clean this place up, and they’ll bring whatever else you need in here, too. Meanwhile, we can, uh…” She was quiet; I gave up on trying to keep my eyes open, it hurt too much. I heard her snap her fingers. “Food, you need that pretty often, right? We’ll go back downstairs and see what that’s gonna be like.” I nodded. I heard her footsteps leave the room, then she returned. “Coming?” 

“I can’t open my eyes. It hurts…” I mumbled. “Sorry.” 

  
“Oh, uh…” I heard her footsteps approach me, then felt her fingers wrap around my hand. Her hand was definitely a bit larger than my own, but not nearly as large as the Mistress’s hand. “I’ll guide you, like this, and we’ll get you cleaned up, and  _ then _ we’ll go to the kitchen.” I nodded, then followed in the direction she tugged my hand. I could only hope I wasn’t being enough of a bother to warrant being killed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to explore how the Dimitrescus could operate in the modern day without having to deal with an uprising, if that makes sense. Apologies in advance for the grossness I'll end up writing in the future.


End file.
